The Doomsday Machine Battle (Good Vader Version)
The Lexington-class Federation starship USS Lexington NX-85453, under the command of Good Vader, arrived at the Koravu star system! Darth Frollo and his Imperial forces were on their way to the Koravu star system! There was also a giant robotic planet killer! It looked identical to a giant alien mechanism that was once encountered by the Constitution-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701 under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. More disturbingly, this superweapon was operating under the escort of 2 of Darth Frollo's best Imperial warships. Darth Frollo was harnessing this doomsday machine to destroy the Confederacy of Independent Systems! The Confederacy of Independent Systems was led by Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus! The Koravu star system was under the control of the Separatists! Darth Frollo was going to destroy the Separatist fleet stationed at the Koravu star system and then destroy the system itself! Good Vader knew that Darth Frollo had to be stopped! The Lexington went to Red Alert, raised her shields, powered up her weapons, and launched her fighters! Good Vader realized that they had entered Separatist territory! Darth Frollo and his Imperial forces also entered Separatist territory with the Doomsday Machine! The Separatist fleet saw the Lexington, Darth Frollo's Imperial forces, and the Doomsday Machine! The Separatist fighters were launched! The Separatist fighters attacked the Lexington's fighters! A battle ensued! The Lexington's starfighter squadron destroyed the Separatist fighters! A Separatist warship headed toward the Doomsday Machine! The Separatist warship rammed right into the throat of the Doomsday Machine and exploded! Good Vader saw the Separatist warship exploding! He said "The Separatists are sacrificing themselves, but their warships are not powerful enough to stop the planet killer!" The USS Lexington and her fighter squadron engaged the Doomsday Machine! They attacked the planet killer! Good Vader said "That shell is pure neutronium! Our weapons are useless against the planet killer!" A Separatist warship engaged the Lexington! The USS Lexington battled the Separatist warship! The Separatist warship was no match for the Lexington! The Lexington emerged victorious and destroyed the Separatist warship! Darth Frollo's Imperial fighters were sent to destroy the Lexington! The Imperial fighters attacked the Lexington! The Lexington battled the Imperial fighters! The Lexington destroyed the Imperial fighters! Another Separatist warship headed for the Doomsday Machine! The commander of the Separatist warship said "FOR THE GLORY OF COUNT DOOKU!" With that, the Separatist warship rammed into the Doomsday Machine's throat and exploded! Good Vader said "That internal explosion cut the planet killer's power in half!" The Lexington and her fighter squadron battled the Separatists and Darth Frollo's Imperial forces! As this was happening, another Separatist warship headed for the Doomsday Machine! The commander of the Separatist warship said "FOR COUNT DOOKU!" The Separatist warship rammed into the Doomsday Machine's throat and exploded! Good Vader said "The planet killer's power is down to 25%! One more internal explosion will stop it!" The Lexington and her fighter squadron destroyed most of Darth Frollo's Imperial forces and some of the Separatist forces! Good Vader contacted Darth Frollo! Good Vader asked Darth Frollo and what remained of his Imperial fleet to join him to destroy the Separatists and the Doomsday Machine! Darth Frollo said "I accept your offer, Good Vader!" Good Vader and Darth Frollo joined forces! The combined might of the USS Lexington, her fighter squadron, and Darth Frollo and what remained of his Imperial forces battled the Separatist forces! The Lexington, her fighter squadron, Darth Frollo and what remained of his Imperial fleet destroyed the remaining Separatist forces! All that remained now was the Doomsday Machine! Darth Frollo knew that there was only one way to stop it! Darth Frollo said "I'm sorry, Good Vader! I'm sorry for the evil things that I have done to you! In order to stop the planet killer, I will ram my flagship down its throat!" Good Vader said "But, Darth Frollo, you'll be killed!" Darth Frollo said "Many of my Imperial forces died! As their leader, I must join them! Please forgive me, Good Vader!" Good Vader said "I forgive you, Darth Frollo!" Darth Frollo said "Goodbye, Good Vader!" With that, Darth Frollo let out a battle cry and headed toward the Doomsday Machine! He shouted "FOR THE EMPIRE!" Darth Frollo's flagship rammed right into the throat of the Doomsday Machine and exploded! The planet killer was destroyed! Darth Frollo had sacrificed himself! He had died a hero! The Koravu star system was saved! Good Vader and his allies had won! Good Vader, while happy that the Doomsday Machine had been destroyed, also grieved for the death of Darth Frollo! Category:Fan Fiction